The Destroyer
The Destroyer is a custom Ford monster truck driven by Roger Stidell out of Washington, but is primarily known for its days with Dan Evans, where the truck made six World Finals appearances. The truck is currently on hiatus due to multiple financial issues, as well as a falling out with Tony Canedo, his touring partner. History * 1999 - The Destroyer debuts as the old Blue Max truck. * 2000 - The Destroyer V2 chassis debuts, and Dan starts doing his signature reverse move. * 2001 - Dan makes his World Finals debut. * 2004 - A new scheme for The Destroyer debuts. * 2005 - An inverse paint scheme is run in 2005. At the World Finals, Dan unveils a yellow body. * 2007 - The Destroyer 2 is fittingly destroyed via reverse at the World Finals. The new Ford body with a Navy destroyer battleship competes in Toledo, Ohio. * 2008 - The Destroyer 3 makes its debut on a Ford body style. Chad Mathison buys Destroyer 2 and it became the second T-Rex. * 2011 - Roger Stidell buys The Destroyer in December. * 2012 - Roger Stidell competes in his first year as the owner and driver as Dan goes to drive Team Hot Wheels Firestorm for Monster Jam. * 2012 - The Destroyer tours with Canedo Motorsports. * 2013 - A new Baja body for The Destroyer is unveiled and is continued to run to this day. The original Destroyer 3 body becomes Danger Energy Shot, Lo/Jack, and then Enforcer on the old Tropical Thunder chassis. * 2015 - The original chassis from World Finals 8 in 2007 was sold to Brian Christensen and became D'Sturbed. * 2016 - The truck waits on a several year hiatus due to financial issues. * 2019 - Roger returns to drive EarthShaker as a fill-in for Steven Thompson. As of today, there haven't been any updates about Destroyer's current state or future. World Finals Appearances *2001 - Dan Evans *2005 - Dan Evans *2006 - Dan Evans *2007 - Dan Evans *2008 - Dan Evans *2009 - Dan Evans Video Game Appearances * Monster Jam: Maximum Destruction * Monster 4X4: Masters of Metal * Monster Jam (video game) * Monster Jam: Urban Assault * Monster Jam: Path of Destruction Trivia * Although the V2 version was destroyed at the 2007 World Finals the chassis was sold almost ten years later to Brian Christensen and turned into D'Sturbed. * The Dan Evans incarnation is considered an unofficial Monster Jam truck due to him having driven overseas for FELD during that time and the truck having near-exclusively toured with Monster Jam. * The Destroyer's 2001 Monster Jam World Finals 2 Freestyle run was accidentally cut from DVD airings of the show, along with Sudden Impact. Gallery OGDestroyer.png|Original The Destroyer 10403950 1134897903205502 2907593456613966334 o.jpg 13662183 1400435463318410 7243826166149775009 o.jpg destdanr205a3.jpg|The Destroyer circa 2000-2003 with the Chevy S-10 Screenshot 2017-08-24-20-54-41.png|The Destroyer, with a repainted version of the original, wider body in 2001 Unnasdfsdfdsmed.png|Ditto destdanr205a2.jpg|Ditto destroyer3.jpg|Chevy S-10 The Destroyer in 2001, at the World Finals 2 Destroyer-1.jpg|The Chevy S-10 Destroyer in 2003 52567701_2476378089103695_2399739120382377984_o (1).jpg|Alternate Logo and Flame in late 2003 51904341_2476377839103720_2710700001062813696_o (1).jpg|Ditto s-l16sdfsdfsdfsdf.jpg|The Destroyer 2004 render 06monsterg.JPG|The Destroyer 2004 & 2006-2007 459176_10100178174524181_53545500_o.jpg 464639_10100178174444341_132154377_o.jpg 10428400 777899508899412 5929188965898514867 o.jpg Destroy1204a3.jpg 3079745657_540336dfb3_z.jpg|Destroyer 2 before becoming T-Rex Destroyer05.jpg|The Destroyer 2005 silvdestr205a.jpg 75026086 3217343545007142 9117742586134528000 o.jpg|The Destroyer's World Finals 2005 body Unnasdfdsfdsfmed.png Destroyer Yellow.png 1396894 988377344524226 5722147188969722127 o.jpg 0sdfdsfdsf28.jpg|Destroyer's final freestyle on the original chassis 02dfgdfgdf9.jpg 03dfgdfgfgdfgfgd2.jpg Screenshot_20190305-170105.jpg|The new Destroyer in 2007 Screenshot_20190305-170057.jpg destroyer.jpg|The Destroyer 2008-2011, under Dan Evans destroyer2.jpg|Ditto 402197 2507621976122 356137892 n.jpg|The Destroyer 2012-2013, run by Roger Stidell. This version can be distinguished by it's bedcover on the back of the truck destroyer2012.jpg|Ditto Party in the pits 2012 10 by llkll64-d4n5dc1.jpg Screenshot_20190425-114142.jpg|The Destroyer in 2013, sponsored by Danger Energy Shot 10256382_686443898059097_2568235232748170774_n.jpg Screenshot_20190425-114216.jpg Screenshot_20190425-114159.jpg 2004-1 07-Destroyer.jpg|2004 Hot Wheels toy Hot-wheels-monster-jam-destroyer.jpg|2008 Hot Wheels toy 2015 58-Destroyer.jpg|2015 Hot Wheels toy 2010 04-Destroyer-Cage.jpg|Yellow Hot Wheels toy 44644096_2200784033581845_7144335949535276057_n.jpg|Cancelled 2000 Rev-Tredz Blue Destroyer toy destroyerplush.jpg|Plush Truck Screenshot_2018-11-21-11-44-32(1).png|Destroyer's appearence in the 2007-2008 games. Note that it has the S-10 shape despite having the new design destroyerrender.jpg|The Destroyer's Digital Truck Render in Monster Jam: Path of Destruction. Category:Trucks Category:Hot Wheels Trucks Category:Current Competing Trucks Category:Trucks On Hiatus Category:Chevy Trucks Category:Ford Trucks Category:Trophy Trucks